Obsession
by GredW
Summary: Ficlet écrite pour La Halfeline dans le cadre de Créer pour aider, de 2009. L'obsession du Joker vue par ses hommes.


**Titre :** Obsession  
**Personnages :** Joker, MadRabbit (OMC), allusion à Batman  
**Rating :** PG-13/NC-17 pour violence  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

Ecrit sur le thème "Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis" dans le cadre de Créer pour aider, version 2009, pour La Halfeline qui voulait une fic -slash ou non- sur le Batman et le Joker de "Dark Knight".

* * *

Les hommes, nerveux, observaient leur patron aller et venir dans la pièce. Le clown grimé semblait se parler à lui-même, tout en sortant sa langue par à coups, comme pour lécher les coins de sa bouche meurtris. L'agitation du Joker ne tranquillisait pas ses hommes qui connaissaient bien l'imprévisibilité de leur boss. En effet, ils savaient que lorsqu'ils avaient "signé" avec le Joker, ils pouvaient autant gagner des millions en un seul gros coup que perdre la vie d'un claquement de doigts, selon le bon vouloir du criminel. Leurs existences ne valaient pas plus aux yeux du Joker que celles des pauvres gens braqués lors de leurs hold-up.

MadRabbit s'était à peine fait cette réflexion qu'il vit son chef sortir l'arme planquée sous sa veste et la pointer sur un des nouveaux venus. Ce dernier tomba rapidement sous le coup de deux balles dans la tête. Les plus anciens ne frémirent même pas. MadRabbit se dit alors qu'il avait de la chance d'être le "bras droit" du patron – bien que cela ne veuille pas dire que le Joker l'estimait irremplaçable- et qu'ils aient recruté du sang neuf, servant de défouloir. Les petits nouveaux s'étaient levés, comme un seul homme, semblant vouloir porter secours à leur camarade. Tous, les anciens plus discrètement, avaient porté une main à leurs propres flingues, prêts à riposter au cas où le Joker aurait encore envie d'un nouveau carton mais, l'homme paraissait plus calme. Il contemplait la mare de sang qui s'était formée autour du crâne ouvert du mort, tout en se grattant la tête avec le canon de son pistolet, pourtant encore chaud. Puis, il haussa les épaules et rangea son arme. D'un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers la pièce qui leur servait de cuisine et entreprit de se faire à manger.

MadRabbit suivit son patron et observa les gestes presque maladroits de l'homme qui n'y réfléchissait pas à deux fois avant de prendre la vie d'un autre.

« Tu sais c'qui m'rend fou, Rabbit… Au-delà de la stupidité des gens de Gotham, bien sûr ! »

MadRabbit ne répondit pas. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait rien dire. Le Joker ne s'adressait pas réellement à lui, il n'était qu'un témoin muet d'un monologue récurrent. Un seul son déplaisant qui sortirait de sa bouche et le clown pouvait décider qu'il ne l'avait pas apprécié et le flinguer sans aucun remord. Il savait bien que pas un des gars derrière lui -ils avaient recommencé à jouer aux cartes, aux jeux vidéo ou mataient de nouveau du porno- ne lèveraient le petit doigt pour l'aider. Ils pourraient ainsi avoir une plus grosse part du butin si l'un d'entre eux mourrait encore.

« Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? continua le fou, sans se soucier de son second. Batman… BATMAN !!! Cette chauve-souris se débat mais elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle est à moi. Elle ne sait pas que je vais savourer chaque instant. Non, elle ne sait pas… »

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage du Joker aurait fait frémir n'importe quel homme. MadRabbit ne broncha pas. Il aurait pu avoir pitié de Batman mais, tout en observant son boss qui dégustait un plat de pâtes froides, il espérait que le Joker mène son projet à terme. L'obsession qu'avait le clown pour Batman était effrayante et quelque peu maladive mais le Joker ne faisait rien sans un peu de démesure. C'était une passion qui emportait tout sur son passage. Parfois, il se demandait si le criminel n'avait pas accompli tous ces actes de folie pour obtenir l'attention du chevalier noir. Et ce qui semblait irriter le Joker, c'était de voir le peu de crédit que Batman paraissait lui accorder. Sa dernière tentative pour amener Batman de son côté s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Plus Batman refusait, plus le Joker sombrait dans la folie. Une folie froide, calculatrice… dévastatrice… Une folie qui répondait bien aux envies de sang et de chaos de MadRabbit. Il semblait à ce dernier que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais été menacé par son patron et qu'il ne risquait rien.

Le Joker laissa le reste du plat de pâtes à peine entamé sur la table improvisée, au milieu d'autres détritus, puis il se leva. Un grand sourire étrange et déformé était né sur son visage. Un nouveau plan avait dû germer dans son esprit tordu. Il lécha de nouveau les coins de sa bouche, comme satisfait par sa nouvelle idée.

« Je connais un autre moyen de rallier le Batman à ma cause, de l'avoir à moi, rien qu'à moi… »

Il sifflota un air qu'il était le seul à connaître.

« Après tout, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis et Batman n'en est pas un… »


End file.
